Mon rêve familier
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: Tom Jedusor fait tellement ce rêve que, au final, il en devient réalité ! One Shot Tom JedusorHermione Granger !


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

Me voilà avec un one-shot cette fois ! Alors alors… c'est un Herm/Tom (mon tout premier héhéhé), j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On retrouve en gras une partie du poème de Paul Verlaine : Mon rêve familier. Je dédie ce one-shot à tous ceux qui aiment ce couple, et surtout au **Saut de L'Ange**, elle m'a fort influencée je pense mdr, puis elle m'a dit qu'il était bien alors wala, je la remercie énormément !

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKRowling, les paroles en gras sont donc le poème de P.Verlaine.

**Résumé :** Tom Jedusor fait tellement ce rêve que, au final, il en devient réalité ! One Shot Tom Jedusor/Hermione Granger !

**Petite note :** Il est possible que j'en fasse une suite, MAIS, ce n'est absolument pas sûr ! Enfin, si ça tente quelqu'un de la continuer, je ne suis pas contre non plus ! Walaa ! Ma petite note étant terminée, je vous laisse lire ce petit écrit, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**o Y o**_

_**Mon rêve familier**_

**Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant**

**D'une femme inconnue,**

Je ne saurais me rappeler, cependant, quand tout ceci a commencé. Etait-ce hier ? Etait-ce en juin ? En septembre ?

Certes, je n'ai pas de réponse. Mais je m'en moque. Cette douce inconnue est si belle que déjà, elle me fait oublier toute notion temporelle.

Elle me parle, elle me murmure.

**Et que j'aime, et qui m'aime**

Elle m'embrasse tendrement. Ses lèvres délicates me donnent rendez-vous chaque nuit. Je n'ai pas cette envie de la toucher, j'ai peur qu'elle se brise, qu'elle s'évapore entre mes doigts fins et blancs.

Alors, je la laisse faire. Elle me sourit.

Son petit sourire de jouvence me laisse apprécier la blancheur de ses dents. Elles sont parfaites.

Son nez, sa bouche, ses fossettes, ses sourcils, ses grains de beauté qui ne portent que trop bien leur nom… tout en elle est source d'un éclat pur.

Ses yeux qui me fixent avec désir sont d'une délicieuse cascade de chocolat.

Elle est vraiment magnifique. Et elle le sent. Ma belle princesse me jauge et comprend que déjà, elle est à moi comme je suis à elle.

**Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même**

**Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprend.**

Lorsqu'elle m'apparaît, portant chaque minuit, une autre couleur de robe. Je ne saurais vous dire laquelle je préfère. Est-ce la noire ? Est-ce la violette ?

Ce soir, allongée près de moi, elle arbore cette couleur qui m'est si chère et si familière.

Le vert qui la soude instantanément à moi. Elle le sait, elle a voulu me faire plaisir.

Les rideaux émeraude qui nous entourent, nous plongent dans cette atmosphère irréelle et sombre… Cette même atmosphère où elle seule parvient à me faire oublier mon destin. Et là, se penchant sur mes lèvres et sur mon corps, elle me montre combien elle m'aime.

Alors qu'elle s'endort tout près de moi, elle me chuchote, elle me glisse ces quelques mots qui me permettent, chaque nuit, de la retrouver.

Un peu plus nette à chaque fois, elle m'apparaît comme un ange lumineux.

Peu à peu, elle perd cette densité de lumière aveuglante. Enfin non. Ce n'est pas qu'elle la perd, plutôt que le flux magique l'entourant elle, entoure à présent ses prunelles.

Ses yeux bruns, elle ne les ferme jamais. Ils me fixent toujours. Et elle me sourit, de son petit sourire timide.

Son sourire, c'est son secret. Et elle me le transmet. J'en ai besoin, cette adorable inconnue qui me rejoint au crépuscule quotidiennement, c'est la seule qui est digne de mon amour.

Je l'aime tant que je lui jure, encore et toujours, qu'elle ne sera mienne que si, c'est pour toute son existence.

Elle me le promet. Dans un chaste baiser, elle s'endort sur mon torse musclé pour quatre années de quidditch.

_« Je t'emmènerai au clair de lune… on volera si haut que… »_

Un bruit répétitif l'arrache à la contemplation de sa douce.

Il ferme un instant les yeux. Pour les rouvrir. Grave erreur.

Cette nuit encore, il a rêvé d'_elle_. Il grogne. Bon sang, que lui arrive-t-il ?

« -… rendez-vous avec Black ! Allez… on s'voit au déjeuner. Salut ! »

Il se laisse tomber sur son oreiller, grogne de plus bel. D'un coup de baguette, il met fin au « tut-tut-tut-tut-tut… » de son réveille-matin. Il a oublié qu'on était samedi. Il a oublié qu'il pouvait paresser ce matin-là.

« - Eh, Jedusor, on t'attend ou … ? » lui demande une voix masculine.

« - Allez-y », répond celui-ci, au travers du rideau de son lit.

Il se lève tout de suite. Finalement, il sait pourquoi il a enclenché le réveil, la veille.

Il n'aime pas la grasse matinée et il n'aime pas faire inlassablement ce rêve stupide.

Après tout, un descendant -aussi pur que lui- du grand Salazar Serpentard n'aime pas.

Un Serpentard ne promet pas monts et merveille à une fille, même si celle-ci est jolie.

Il prend une douche et revêt son uniforme, ajuste sa cravate vert et argent et sort du dortoir des septièmes années, Serpentard. Il n'a pas besoin de sa baguette. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne sert plus à autre chose qu'à décorer et à claper sa gueule au réveil bruyant.

Son programme de la journée est déjà fixé : il s'enfermera dans une classe désaffectée, étudiera le dernier chapitre de son livre de Magie Noire en attendant la réunion.

C'est ce soir la première réunion, il a tout prévu. Car un Lord ne laisse rien au hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce soir, à minuit, il a choisi dix serviteurs qui l'aideront dans sa quête de montée en puissance. Ce soir, le seize novembre, tous l'appelleront le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En attendant ce grand moment, il se rend à la Grande Salle car Dippet, le directeur de Poudlard, doit leur annoncer quelque chose. Tom espère que cela ne sera pas néfaste pour son plan.

Il prend place aux côtés des verts. Chacun attend que le directeur fasse son annonce. Il se lève et dit qu'une nouvelle élève rejoint Poudlard. Elle vient de loin. Dippet ne dit pas d'où mais Jedusor s'en fiche.

« - Elle va passer le choixpeau qui définira sa maison pour sa septième année d'étude parmi nous. »

D'un pas léger et assuré, la nouvelle élève rejoint la petite estrade et se coiffe de cet horrible chapeau parlant.

« - SERPENTARD », hurle-t-il.

Elle esquisse un petit sourire timide.

**Son nom ? Je me souviens qu'il est doux et sonore**

« - Hermione Granger poursuivra donc ses cours sous la maison des vert et argent », applaudit le directeur, bientôt suivi de tous, élèves et professeurs présents.

**Fin **

_**o Y o

* * *

**_

_Walaaaaaaaaa ! Alors alorrrrrs ? Comment c'était ? Une petite review sivoupléééé _

_Et je vous renvoi à la petite note au-dessus, si quelqu'un est intéressé de continué ce one-shot en forme de fic,_

_qu'il me le fasse savoir !_

_Bonnes vacances à vous ! _

_Flo Fol Œil ;-)_


End file.
